The Quartie Team
This team is dedicated to those who support Quartie, also known as''' Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Introduction '''Detailed Introduction Well,Finn's a douche right now who keeps eyeing another girl up while he's with Quinn and gets into fist-fights with said other girl's potential suitor. Quinn should be with someone who isn't Mr. Popular for once, and Bartie has pretty much gone to crap. They both have gone through so many hard things (pregnancy and paralisis) they need each other. For all those who hate to see these two unhappy and think they would be a great match, please sign the heck up! Quartie Royalty There is no royalty aboard this ship. If you are one of those special few who loves Quartie, please feel as welcome as everyone else. Rules Of This Team #You HAVE TO have an account, OR, if you are an anon, you MUST link to your Special Contributions page. #No spamming or inserting false information. #If you don't ship Quartie, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You mustn't sign more than once. Quartian Signatures Click here to view the first 100 signatures 101. Gleebee 102. Eve21 103. Quartie 104. Sally so clumsy 105. [[User talk:Simple.PlanNER|The proof is in the Pudding ]] 12:43, January 27, 2012 (UTC) 106. SlusheeFacial 107. LeonGleek102 108. AmaxA 109. Gleek4089 110. SamcedesGoingforthewin 111. Mirlo 112. UnholyTrinity 113. Djulienr 114. Emi1118 115. KlaineLover155 116. QuinnPuckLover145 117. Gleek090892 118. Nico blue 119. MitchieLoveXoXo123 120. Ohiogleek1 121. Pjo06 122. Finchel4TheWin 123. Drewparker64 124. Sugarandbrittanyfan 125. Gleekyhorsegirl 126. IHasTroutyMouth 127. Cali447 128. QuickFTW93 129. St. Berry fan 130. Hazelshade 131. Lambor50 132. Gliebe 133. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes 134. User:Orla Kelly 135. Letmebeyourstar 136. Jgal12 137. Karatekid1018 138. Midhatz 139. Alexk103 140. AKlainer24 141. ImmaGleekOfGlee 142. Benji3 143. BloodAndy 144. Djulienr 145. LovesMeSomeKurt 146. Kurt&BlaineForever 147. Bartie4eva♥ 148. ✌I'm QuinnieKlaine✌ 149. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 07:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) 150. Gleelovessquares 151. FabrevansRocks 152. AllLimaHeights 153. Finchel_will_marry_someday 154. AllLimaHeights 155. Geoff109 156. Gleekgirljerks 157. Hpottergleek 158. RachelFreakingBerry 159. ★talk★Svwiki99★blog★ 160.Gleek4life353 We can burn brighter than the sun 161.DizzyAshGleek 162. DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! 163. Gleek&Proud 164. GlenGleek 165.♫♪ I took My Baby On A Saturday Bang ♪♫ 11:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) 166. blissy1997 167. Karekarekid Quartie Fanfiction Quartie Cinema ☆http://lallyinthesky.tumblr.com/post/7211257882/come-take-the-weight-off-me-now-quinn-artie (Come Take the Weight off Me, Now) This video can't be embedded, but it's amazing. 300px|right 300px|left 300px|right 300px|left The Quartie Quote! =) Templates Gallery 3867005698 d521ec8d6c.jpg Quartie Shirts.png Quartie Flowers.png Quartie Piano.png Quartie DALDOM.png Quartie2.png Quartie3.png WheelsandPreggers.png Dianna and Kevin.jpg Quarite Baloon Animals.png Blurry Singing Dianna and Kevin.png|i feel that more people (the writers) would relize that these 2 have to mant scenes together to not be atleast together as friends of not together in a relationship Quartie Duet Reaction.png Quartie Black and White2.png Dianna and Kevin2.png Quartie Blurred.png Kevanna.png Quarite to the Right.png Quartie looks.png Red Carpet Kevanna.png Wheels and Preggers.png Wheels and Preggers2.png Quartie Glare.png Zombie Quartie.png The Quartie Bus.png 21j13rb.png tumblr_ljrg9mYZdw1qdu86bo1_500.gif Quartie Secret2.png Quartie - Dream On.gif Quartie-ing.png Artappiness.png Quappiness.png Tumblr l2o4ttcDkV1qbbhc3o1 500-1-.png ImagesCALR9ISB.jpg F5r3p-1-.jpg Tumblr lgr1xo3fKA1qh7d2so1 500-1-.png 344e5d52be7c5522af4b5ff1.gif Quartappiness.png QuartappinessEquation.png Quartie AVGC.png|linktext=Your lips... DepressedQuartie.png Quartieonglee.png QuartieKiss.png WheelsSquaredQuartie.png WhatisQuartiedoingtome.jpg tumblr_lns73o5Xpk1qkogygo1_500.jpg OmgWhatizGoin'onKevanna.jpg BTWGleeLiveQuartie.png GleeLiveQuartie.png Kevin+McHale+Dianna+Agron+Fox+Presents+Glee+56VpnbpAC-pl.jpg Tumblr louozcqS0v1qk0mfno1 500.png ImagesCAG70AR6.jpg tumblr_lp0lvs9Nv81qfjrqio1_500.png tumblr_lox1idewPo1qhujdqo1_500.png tumblr_los2c4aSEC1qgf1e0o1_500.png tumblr_lolg8zfhZM1qew1k2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lof3tlVzsf1qa9aruo1_500.gif Quartie.gif tumblr_lnpctaT7m31qa9aruo1_500.gif QUINN!!.jpg tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho8_500.gif tumblr_loojjkAXGp1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_lntqlb7bJI1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho9_500.gif Quinn-Artie-glee-au-couples-18619433-500-502.jpg tumblr_lo3bpybTeG1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho10_500.gif tumblr_lot1tmbeVz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lo4l1fqXIr1qkzulyo1_r1_500.png tumblr_ld3by7i1f21qb2xuuo1_500.gif|Quinn: It's a real Christmas miracle. tumblr_lpdhnvV9yg1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_li3upuDRGZ1qa9aruo1_500.jpg tumblr_lob7a0FNGo1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loi1zgPfbC1qe54dy.gif tumblr_lpdholEKRC1qgbfuz.jpg tumblr_lnozyrZv4d1qa9aruo1_500.gif tumblr_loea1lxjXa1qjho7ho6_500.gif tumblr_loj0xrMR7C1qc7cqo.jpg quinnartie-1.gif tumblr_lm5345oyS91qfddeq.png tumblr_lmytr4B2Lr1qec5vqo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lnn8g5G1zz1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lllylq7KX31qcdnpdo1_500.png tumblr_lmf6yilLor1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_ln6fexY7TK1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnn65acY9K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llo9e4TI8N1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lnflypyZRB1qgx5qdo1_400.jpg tumblr_llplv8Wdxa1qktrpqo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmft8nycTC1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnhhgpWQIZ1qzs2cko1_500.png tumblr_lnoem3RkXC1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_llw2i0Lxoj1qktrpqo1_500.png tumblr_lmg0vt8AxY1ql6p8co1_500.jpg tumblr_lnjdojzoFC1qbampoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnoennKaGt1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lm0wvjfKlt1qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lmierc02Hc1ql1vuno1_500.gif tumblr_lnklmkiblK1qkcnmlo1_400.jpg tumblr_lm9ophQaW21qku8xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnjaptvYb1qjlq4io1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lnn4t1yP5K1qg8weso1_500.gif tumblr_lnhj09eu6I1qzmpdjo1_500.gif tumblr_lnqltxsmsm1qjho7ho1_500.gif tumblr_lhip7iZdU01qh2ipmo1_500.png tumblr_lkec5rungQ1qa9x1ro1_500.jpg tumblr_ll0defhgbK1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_li4dl0wtFM1qd8ucco1_500.jpg tumblr_ll6wckdELE1qbbhc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_li4gpiIu4H1qh2t30o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkjglcWQCf1qeeq58o1_500.png tumblr_lip5u32IvG1qhvg9mo1_400.jpg tumblr_llb964dqfj1qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_ljrtvzfSjn1qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkt7raRfZV1qdcdt7o1_500.png tumblr_ljrzw5fGC51qb8nhno1_500.png tumblr_lkyfxzT5Jq1qg0p69o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2lb1Mf0X1qhujdqo1_400.png tumblr_lkypnzbcWz1qirupio1_500.jpg tumblr_lophnfc1LY1qew1k2o1_500.gif tumblr_lp0kcjDXYd1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_loic4hx2Nb1qadijeo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lok860Ic7l1qcrxn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_loe500svvz1qblz47o1_500.jpg tumblr_lphxqbWO3Y1qh2ipmo1_500.jpg tumblr_loaqaom31I1qeqvtjo1_400.gif Can'tKeepMyEyesOffofYouQuartie.png tumblr_lpwovjKGhv1qcvk3lo1_500.png tumblr_lq7r5qXciU1qchslv.gif She'sSoNice.gif tumblr_leu5j4c5wF1qcrgj3o1_r1_500.png Quartie Zombies.png needsomeonetolovequartie.png tumblr_lqewtsoIiZ1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqrkkaubj01r235fdo2_500.gif tumblr_lr07k8qU7B1qmu742o1_400.gif tumblr_lqet31SHN51qf6e10o1_500.gif tumblr_lqewd7iAxs1qd1vaz.gif tumblr_lqf4foIFX21qan1xio1_500.png tumblr_lqf4hhBg2c1qan1xio1_500.png uvdjje.jpg On A Duck Farm2.png Quartiegoggles.gif Quartie fate.jpg Quartie Collage.jpg qua.png thewayyoulookedatme.png quartie baby.png|Quartie Baby.... IDK wheelsquartie.jpg|Wheelchair races?? O.O tumblr_m03yu6vT3f1qb8nhno1_400.jpg|Quartie Angst QuartieCOLLAGE.png QuartieRules.jpg 3vd.png 4fef.jpg afvwe.gif 5ghf.png M.gif Tumblr m1zafco9gZ1qbepsro1 500.jpg HighfiveQuartie.gif tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1_r1_250.png tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4_r1_250.png tumblr_m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3_500.png tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5_250.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250-1.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif 1tumblr_m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1_r1_250.png 4tumblr_m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3_500.png 5tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1_250.gif 6tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo2_250.gif 6tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo2_250.gif 7tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250-1.gif 8tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo3_250.gif 9tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250-1.gif 10tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4_250.gif 11tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5_250.gif 12tumblr_m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo6_250.gif 13tumblr_m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3_500.png 14tumblr_m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1_500.gif 15tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1_250.gif 17tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3_250.gif 18tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4_250.png 19tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo5_250.gif 20tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6_250.png 21tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo7_250.gif 23tumblr_m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9_250.gif 24tumblr_m2cdctJi7b1qaxvi8o1_500.gif 26tumblr_m2cj1yp6JT1qd76y8o1_500.jpg 28tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo2_250.gif 29tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo3_r1_250.gif 30tumblr_m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lqrkkaubj01r235fdo2_500.gif Quinn-Artie-quinn-and-artie-28654805-500-282.gif Quinn-Artie-quinn-and-artie-28654811-500-200.gif Quinn-Artie-quinn-and-artie-28654813-500-230.gif I ship Quartie.gif 2I ship Quartie.gif 10tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo4 250.gif 11tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo5 250.gif 12tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo6 250.gif 13tumblr m2c9bnQup11qan1xio3 500.png 14tumblr m2caxvqHwv1r6q2qoo1 500.gif 15tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo1 250.gif 17tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo3 250.gif 18tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo4 250.png 1tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1 r1 250.png 20tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo6 250.png 21tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo7 250.gif 23tumblr m2cc8ngmzq1rowwnqo9 250.gif 2I ship Quartie.gif 30tumblr m2ckiuZOuo1qfgwhjo4 r1 250.gif 5tumblr m2c7xy90nU1qav6buo1 250.gif I ship Quartie.gif QuartieGoodbye.gif 755px-Artquind.JPG Reasons Why No1.png No2.jpg No3.png No4.png No5.jpg No6.png No7.png No8.png No9.png No10.png No11.png Quartielove.jpg Some Cute Moments Quartie Letters QL.png QL1.png QL3.png QL4.png QL6.png QL6 CB.png QL7.jpg Category:Teams